


Homecoming (Chuuya X Reader)

by ChibiChuu



Category: Bungo Stray Dogs
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Homecoming, Wholesome, no Nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiChuu/pseuds/ChibiChuu
Summary: You start high school in Yokohama, when you’re confronted by a short ginger about being new to the school. Meeting his friend group, you start to plan out who your homecoming date will be.
Relationships: Chuuya Nakahara/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Welcome to Yokohama High School

**Author's Note:**

> •The reader is gender neutral  
> •This is entirely wholesome, with no NSFW themes, topics, or innuendo.  
> •This is my first time writing a FF, go easy on me eh?

September 7, XXXX, you first say at school in Yokohama. Nervous, undoubtedly but that had only been because you’re new to this school. A high school first year, you worked hard to get your way into the school and you plan on working your way.

You walk into your home room, and sit next to a long-haired ginger in his uniform. He immediately shoots you a look, wondering who you are.  
“Huh, I don’t recognize you from middle school-“ he mumbles under his breath, not expecting you to hear him.

“Oh- I’m actually new to Yokohama as a whole, I just moved here.” You respond, shooting a smile. He nodded, now it made sense to him. He thought you were cute, just to scared to say anything.  
Home room rushes past quickly, and your next class was all the way across school. You wondered if you have any more classes with the ginger, so you’re a little eager to see him again and hopefully get to know him. Friends weren’t exactly easy to make. 

You walk into your next class, and there he is. The ginger stuck out like a nail in cardboard with his bright hair.  
“Oh, it’s you again, yknow I never caught you name. New people aren’t exactly common in Yokohama.” He says to you, barely looking you in the eye. 

You exchange names. Chuuya Nakahara, quite the name for a ginger such as himself. 

With him stuck on your mind, you rush through the rest of your classes up until lunch, where you go to sit with him. 

He’s accompanied by two other boys, one a brunette, tall enough to be a second year. The other, A boy with black hair, with white dyed tips who looked the same grade as you, in fact you recognized him from your science class moments ago.

“Mind if I take a seat?” You ask, looking the brunette straight in the eye.

“Jesus, Chuuya. Making friends already?” The brunette chuckled, you suppose Chuuya was the awkward type, though it never really showed through your interactions throughout the day. You introduce yourself to the group, Dazai Osamu, the brunette. The black haired boy, Ryuunosuke Akutagawa. You were right about your hunch, Dazai was a second year. Weird for second years to get along with new students though. But you didn’t question it.

You introduce yourself more in depth to the group, realizing that they’re all **pretty attractive**, you figured it wouldn’t kill to shoot your shot with them later on in the year. Homecoming was only a week away anyhow.

Lunch was a breeze, you and the rest of the boys got along really well. You could’ve sworn they were whispering about you behind your back, but you weren’t too sure of it.

Before you know it, school is over and all you could think about was picking a favorite between the boys. After thinking it over, you decided you would go with the reason you made friends in the first place, the short, adorable ginger named Chuuya Nakahara.

You figured you’d try to get closer with him, so you waited until after school to catch up with him the courtyard. 

Something about cherry blossoms and benches always made people so much cuter.

You sat down next to him as he was eating some chocolate, and you were quick to start a conversation.  
“You’re friends, they’re pretty nice! Kinda glad I got to meet you first though, that Akutagawa guy doesn’t seem very welcoming, and I’m kind of intimidated by that second-year.”

“Oh, you mean Dazai?” He chuckled. “Yeah, that jerk is constantly on my case about height. I’m only 15, I’m still growing!”

You giggled, and told him there was nothing wrong with his height in the slightest. Truth be told you found it cute.

He offered you a chip, with a most wholesome smile on his face. *Maybe he thought you were cute as well* you thought. You sure as hell hoped so, he’s make quite the homecoming date. 

The two of you got along well on the bench, until the tall second year found you.  
“Found you two- Jeez, lovebirds already? It’s only the first day Chuuya, slow you’re roll!” He laughed. It was true though, things were happening fast. But you didn’t care.

“Shut up, Dazai. Ever heard of a friend? Damn, I’m just trying to get along!” Chuuya snapped. He was also right. Friends were a totally normal thing, You suppose Dazai just likes teasing him over the small stuff.  
When the clock reached 4PM, you got up from the bench, gave Chuuya a high-five, and walked your way home.  
“Can I have your phone number by the way? Figured that would be some way to be friend outside of school,” You said, and Chuuya was gladly gave it.

You were absolutely geeked. Something about the ginger looking all disheveled after a long day at school made you think that he felt comfortable letting friends see him a mess, which made you pretty happy knowing you got along.


	2. Forming a Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You work harder to get closer to Nakahara Chuuya, trying your best to win his heart become homecoming on Friday.

After exchanging messages at home, you head to school next day, already excited to see Chuuya and get along with the rest of the group. There was a special event at school that day, nobody had to wear their uniform. Given that it was the fall, you wore a comfortable hoodie and some jeans that kept you warm. You walk into home room to immediately be greeting by Chuuya, wearing a similar outfit to yours. “You have great taste.” He complimented. You immediately complimented him in return, leaving both slight blush and shock on his face. Without hesitiation, the two of you immediately began talking about some fairly simple things, like what Lunch would be like, favorite foods, the basics. It all made you really happy. The beginning of the day flew by, and you went straight to the boys’ table during lunch. Carrying on with your friendly discussion, you hear Akutagawa whisper to Dazai, clearly mentioning the dynamic you and the ginger had. It had been like that since yesterday though, the two of you just sorta immediately clicked. He was a really great friend already though, and you kept your head up high.

Dazai was quick to spark a romantic discussion, “You know, homecoming is this Friday. That’s only in two days. Anyone here got dates planned?” 

Akutagawa shrugged, “No, I don’t. I might just stay home, or I’ll go for the food, depends on what’s gonna be there. You?”

“Oh, well I might only go to the football game, seems entertaining. We took a hell of a loss last year though. I might go to the dance, not too sure about it.” Dazai responded, immediately batting an eye at you and Chuuya.

“Hm. I might go, depends if I have someone to go with. The game is gonna be a shit show, so I might just head to the dance and enjoy myself with someone.”  
Dazai let out a chuckle, Chuuya was pretty desperate. After all, the poor kid never really had a significant other throughout middle school like the others did. He had his fair share of crushes, but never really got around to dating them.

“Well, what about you?” Dazai said, staring at you. You didn’t know what to say, you knew you had your plans, but you really weren’t exactly going to say them in front of *him*.

“I haven’t thought about it much. I might go for fun’s sake, and who knows, might go an ask somebody.” You said. *shit*, you didn’t mean to say that last bit! Dazai’s curiosity spiked.

“Well that’s good to hear.”

The lunch bell rang, and you were on your way to finish the rest of the day. You planned on taking Chuuya, and knowing how much of a hopeless romantic he seemed like, your hopes were pretty high up. At the end of the school day, you ask Chuuya if he’d like to walk home with you. You tell him the direction you live in, and a humble smile grows on his face and he informs you that he lives in that same direction. Then the two of you went, you had begun your walk, away from Akutagawa, Dazai, or anyone else that might interfere. It was just you two, and even though it may not have been, it felt like a date to you. Without knowing, it felt like a date to Chuuya to. He began to have his heart set on taking you to the homecoming dance this Friday. 

“You know, Chuuya,” You began to speak, as Chuuya lifted his head up and looked at you with curiosity. “I’m really glad we’re already friends. School just started a few days ago and damn, I’m glad I’m already getting along with you~” You say, smiling at him. You notice he starts to blush just a little, saying to you, “No problem, I’m just as grateful. Dazai and Akutagawa have been my friends since middle school, it’s nice to meet someone new.” He chuckled.

“Oh, this is where I cross, it was nice walking with you!” You say to him, stopping in your tracks at the crosswalk that led to the street you lived on.

“Okay, see you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow.”

With the brightest smile on your face you headed on home. You really felt a connection between you and Chuuya today, and knowing that you would have to ask him out tomorrow, you started planning.


	3. Shoot Your Shot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally work up the courage to ask out Nakahara Chuuya to homecoming... and your hopes are up high!

At school the next day, you walked through the front doors looking your best in a long time. You did your hair with lots of effort, you even messed around with some different shoes and jewelry, like bracelets and rings.  
Nobody really wondered why you looked different, not even Chuuya. after all, sometimes there are days where we just feel like putting in some more effort. He looked especially cute today too. His hair slightly covered his left eye, and he immediately greeted you with a smile again. You were gonna ask him out after school, but man, you just wanted to now! You couldn’t wait. The anticipation made the day unfortunately go really slow, but by the time you reached your fourth period, it suddenly sped up again. Lunch came around, and Dazai noticed the effort you decided to put in to you appearance today. “Wow, dressing to impress?” He said, raising his eyebrow. That’s Dazai for you, intuition at its best. 

“Yeah, actually. I think I’m gonna ask someone to go to homecoming with me afterschool.”

Chuuya blushed slightly, concerned that you would ask someone other than him.

“Is that so? Well, good for you then. Unfortunately these two brats don’t have a date yet-“ He said, nudging the shoulders of both Chuuya and Akutagawa. 

At the end of the school day, you decided to go to Chuuya’s usual spot, the bench. You sat there next to him, greeting him with a “Hey,”

The anticipation was crazy. You couldn’t hold it in any longer, you really wanted to ask him.

You turn to your side and look him in the eye, when he turns his head to see you looking at him, he giggled out of nervousness. 

“Chuuya, there’s something I want to ask you. Would you mind standing up for a second?”

“Oh, okay, what is it?”

You grab his hands and hold them both, looking directly at him. You noticed, at the corner of your eye, Dazai and Akutagawa staring from the bushes.“Chuuya, I’ve been thinking. You’ve been super sweet and nice to me ever since I came here on the first day. I’ve gotten along with you the best out of anyone here. And perfect timing, too, homecoming is tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? Y’know, as a couple?”

The widest smile grew on Chuuya’s face. He was nervous, and also blushing, but that didn’t stop him at all.

“Oh my gosh, yes! I’ve gotten along so well with you too, and I’m totally going to go to Homecoming with you! Couple and all!”

It was no longer you holding his hand, you were holding each other’s hand looking straight into each other’s eyes. You hear Dazai say from the corner as he left the bush with Akutagawa, “I knew it! Lovebirds since day one.”  
You and Chuuya giggle in unison, but instead of it being awkward, it was cute. You two walk home together talking about what to wear, what to do, even thinking up some couple nicknames. You decided to call him Chuu, and he liked it! He decided to call you [nickname here], which also made you chuckle a bit. He actually went out of his way to walk with you all the way home, with your permission of course. After that, he went on his own way home, texting you as soon as he got to his own home.  
You were ecstatic. It was your first love. It was his, too. Homecoming was tomorrow, and you couldn’t wait. You already decided what to wear. So did Chuuya, you just didn’t know it yet.


	4. Homecoming Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Chuuya officially go on your homecoming date!

Given that there was no school the next day, and it was just the dance, you spent the whole day getting ready and practicing what you were gonna say.

The clock struck 8PM as you arrived at the dance. You were greeted by Chuuya, looking so handsome you were blushing bright pink. He was wearing a vest over a button up with some formal pants, but what stood out the most is the fact that he was wearing a fedora, and he has his jacket draped over his shoulders like a cape. You knew he was a hopeless romantic, but you weren’t ready for this. You took his hand, and the two of you walked through the dance doors as he kissed you on the cheek. You kissed him back, of course. You were immediately greeted by Dazai, as he said;

“Oh, lovebirds huh? You outdid yourself, lookin’ like a bunch of seniors.” He said, the two of you turned and looked at eachother, giggling.

You had the best day you’ve had in a long time. The two of you ate snacks, danced, even made it into the Homecoming Court. 

You walked out of the school once the dance was over, holding Chuuya’s hand. The two of you sat down in the usual bench spot, as you leaned over to rest your head on Chuuya’s shoulder. His right hand cupped your cheek as you blushed, he held your face up, and gave you a wholesome kiss on the lips. You blushed even more, and held his hand as you went to rest on his shoulder a little while longer before you went home.

The walk home was beautiful. The street lights looking like stars in the sky as the cold, night breeze flew throughout the air. 

“Are you cold?” Chuuya said, concern spread on his face.  
“Just a little” You said. You were shivering, it was only September, after all. You figured it would be cold. Chuuya immediately took his jacket off from his shoulders, and wrapped it around your shoulders, telling you to put it on. You immediately felt better when you did, and you went to kiss him on the lips as he had done to you earlier. You shared an awkward giggle.

As soon as Chuuya arrived in his own home, he jumped with excitement. He loved you so much. But, unfortunately, he was extremely tired. He figured you were already asleep, since you were somewhat fatigued on the walk. He went home that night, and lay down in his bed. He immediately fell asleep, thinking of how much he loved you. You fell asleep thinking of how much you loved him, and you couldn’t wait to see eachother again, every day throughout the year. Every day throughout high school.


	5. Just a Few Notes, (Not a Part of Story!)

all of my self inserts are based off of my personal preferences and dreams for relationships, so if it’s cringe, then too bad!


End file.
